I Remember
by funtimes-raredimes
Summary: CeCe Jones is determined to make Rocky Blue remember the romantic times they had together. {COMPLETED}
1. Prologue

**I Remember | Prologue**

_**So like, this is where I like talk about this story and junk. AINT NOBODY GOT TIME FA DAT. So just start reading already.**_

**Disclaimer: Yeah, I don't own Shake It Up. But maybe we can get Zendaya and Bella to rent a beach house in Hawaii and pretend that I do.**

I used to think that love would overcome all boundaries. That it would jump over obstacles and give you the happiness you so rightly deserved. That it would help the sorrow and stress disperse. I was very wrong.

You see, my ex-best friend and ex-girlfriend Raquel "Rocky" Blue has totally turned against me to be a whole different person. As seniors in high school I guess that's suspected. But we used to be the best of friends! I remember.

_At the age of twelve, when Rocky and I went to the beach together for the first time. We both were allowed to wear two piece bathing suits and we decided to hang out in the forest while our moms got us snacks._

_Together, we ran across rocks, hid behind trees, did the Tarzan yell and much more. We found a stream and sat by it. That's when Rocky said..._

_"Hey CeCe," she whispered._

_My amber eyes met her brown ones. And I replied, "Yes?" I looked beyond the stream and saw the sun slipping beneath the horizon. I quickly stood up and she stood with me._

_"I love you," She said, flames of honesty flickering in her eyes._

_"Y-you what?" I repeated, and felt as if my heart was about exploded, due to how fast it was racing._

_"I do."_

_Without thinking, I said; "I love you too." I took her hand and squeezed it. She smiled at me and we ran back the way we came and found our moms before they got worried. And for the rest of that night, and the rest of my life, I felt like I was on Cloud Nine because of Rocky._

And that's how I felt romantically attached to Rocky since that very night. I wasn't sure if she felt the same until we were fifteen.

_Rocky and I were now hormonal teenagers, our hearts beated for love. The thing was, we never did. No boy or girl understood us like each other. And it wasn't until a simple sleepover turned into something more._

_We were going to watch the Ring together, a commonly talked about scary movie that every one had seen. Except us of course. So we took this night to do so. No one was home, they were too busy, so it was just me and Rocky. As the previews droned on, Rocky and I layed next to each other, talking about random things._

_"When do you think we'll get boyfriends?" Rocky asked me, and I ignored the shiver that ran down my spine._

_I bit my lip. "Um, maybe. We should just wait until the right person comes along..." I said slowly._

_She cocked and eyebrow. She was just so sexy in so many ways. "What if you found the right person?" She asked, I sworn she got closer._

_"I uh...what are y-" I was interrupted by her honey sweet, soft lips on mine. I've been waiting for this since I was twelve. I didn't waste a second. I immediately wrapped my arms around her neck, and she slid her arms around my waist, bringing me closer. She opened her mouth, granting me entrance. I slid my tongue in her mouth and she moaned. I ran my hands through her hair and trailed my lips down her jawline and stopped at her neck._

_We were too young, so I went back to her lips. I missed them. She eventually wrapped her legs around my waist and we just moved in sync, making out for what seemed like forever. Not that I minded._

_Her lips were on my neck when she whispered, "You know I love you right? I will always love you."_

_I smiled and said, "I will always love you too."_

Now here we stood, both at the age of eighteen and seniors in high school The difference was we weren't lovers, best friends or friends either. We were complete strangers. That didn't mean that I didn't remember any of our memories, and I was determined to make Rocky Blue remember.

The memory that pains me the most was last year when Rocky tossed me to the side.

_I was on Facebook, scrolling on my news feed. And I'm always stopped by something cute that Rocky says about me and our relationship. She did the same with this particular post, but it wasn't about me. It was this picture of her kissing some chick and below it said, "With the babe and best friend I love her"_

_I didn't comment, and neither was Rocky online so I called her on the spot. She picked up on the third ring._

_"Hello?" Rocky said, acting like she didn't know who this was._

_"What the fuck Rocky! Who's that girl?" I cried into the receiver._

_There was a moment of silence. "Um, my girlfriend...by the way, I'm not feeling us anymore."_

_My eyes widened. "Now you tell me! Your such a bitch!" I complained._

_I could almost hear her eye roll. Yes, I said hear. "Whatever CeCe, were not friends anymore. Don't call me, text me, or talk to me ever again. Toodles!" She said and the line went dead._

She was a bitch indeed. Now she sauntered around the hallways with that whore with her. I couldn't stand to see them makeout, laugh together, or any of that nonesense. It's literally driving me insane.

I was, to no end, going to make Raquel Blue remember, like I Remember.

_**Ladeeda, oh hai there. Did you like the prologue? WELL IT AINT OVER YET. If you wanna see more, then review. Chapter one's coming up y'all.**_


	2. Chapter One

**I Remember | One**

_**Hey! Well this is chapter one of I remember, I hope you guys like it! PLEASE Review!**_

**Disclaimer: You see darling, I don't always own Shake It Up Chicago, but when I do, I make it awesome.**

Yup, day one of making Rocky remember us wasn't going too well. For starters, I got fucking mustard on my white t-shirt when I ate hot dogs for breakfast. Now I was in second period, which is a period I have Rocky in, and Ms. Burns was going to pick partners for our group project. That can't be good. You see, Ms. Burns picks partners depending on your relationship together, so it was obvious that she would put Rocky and I together.

"Okay, Millian Rodgers with Matt Perts. And...Rocky Blue with CeCe Jones." She said, then cleared her voice.

My gaze flickered to Rocky and she cringed when she heard I was going to be partners with me. I ignored the pain in my chest. She turned to me in a flash, and narrowed her eyes at me, her beautiful brown eyes flashing. She turned back around, folding her arms across her chest.

_Excuse me while I just faint from utter beauty._

"Okay, pair up and start writing notes." Ms. Burns said and went behind her desk and started working on whatever.

Everyone partnered up, but I think it took Rocky a while to realize that this was actually happening. You see, Rocky is a lot smarter than I am...I think that helped us balance out as friends. She got up, her dark hair that I used to put my face in when I was frustrated, moving with her. She slipped into the seat opposite from me and huffed.

Then she leaned forward, her minty breath on my face. "You listen here, we are _not_ friends. I'm just here to keep my straight A grades up." She hissed. But I was too lost in her eyes. I just wanted to put my lips on hers right then. Then she lean't back and examined her nails.

I nodded quietly and opened my binder to pull out a fresh sheet of paper and a pencil. Before I closed it, I was interrupted by her sickly sweet voice. "So you're not gonna give me a sheet?"

"O-of course." Was all I said. I took out another fresh sheet and handed it took her. She ripped it from my hands and we got to work. At around the middle of the class period, things were actually doing good. We were agreeing on a lot of things, and she agreed to come to my apartment to work on some stuff. Only for her perfect grades, not for me.  
_

Later that day, at my apartment. I had taken a two hour shower, with which I shaved my legs and armpits. I lounged around in comfy sweatpants and a t-shirt with my hair down, waiting for Rocky to arrive. My bell rung and I rushed to the door. She was leaning against the door frame and she looked ever so sexy. I can't believe she's not mine anymore. She pushed past me and plopped on my couch.

I closed the door and sat next to her. "Let's not learn, let's make out." She whispered.

_I'd love th-Wait, what? WHAT?_ "What!?" I asked, just wanting to make sure.

"I said, let's get to learning you dunce." She said rolling her eyes, and started to pull out papers from her backpack that I didn't see until now. I guess she saw the pain in my eyes because she said, "I'm sorry, you're not a dunce."

I bit my lip and turned away. _Why do you do this to me?_

"Let's do this," I said, as we scrolled the Google homepage. Rocky and I were now looking for extra information for our notes so we'd get extra credit.

"Found it!" Rocky exclaimed, and when I asked where it was, she said, "Here," and put her hand on my hand which was on the mouse. She clicked it for me and pointed at the information. I blurred out her talking, listening to how fast my heart was beating. She drives me insane.

"Okay?" She asked, and began to pack her bag. "Bye CeCe," she said and disappeared out of the door.

I stared at the door for what seemed like a good thirty minutes. _She touched me. She said my name. We're gonna get married._

_Yup, gonna faint._

_**Soooooo, how was it? I hope you guys like it! Love it even, love it so much, you recommend it to other ReCe/Zella lovers. Ight, bye my homies. Until next time. AND I WILL MAKE IT LONGER *bows***_


	3. Chapter Two

**I Remember | Two**

_**Rocky: Welcome back to another-what's my line?**_

_**Me: ugh, you don't know how to do anything.**_

_**Welcome back to another chapter of I Remember! Enjoy c:**_

**Disclaimer: I don't own Shake It Up, but lets face it, no one really does own a show as good as this one.**

Hello, welcome back to the hell of CeCe Jones and I'm your host, CeCe Jones. I'm still dumbfounded of the events that happened yesterday, when _the_ Rocky Blue touched my hand. It's nothing big though, and I know it. Today was another day, and that day was to be spent at high school.

I made it before the first bell rung and I found Deuce at my locker. A feeling ran through me because I felt like I haven't seen him in forever. I ran to him, and he engulfed me in his arms and spun me around.

"No PDA Jones," Rocky spat, surrounded by her "friends" and walked off.

I rolled my eyes and Deuce snickered. "I can't believe that you're still in love with that bitch." He said.

My eyes widened and I punched him in the arm. "You can't say that Martinez," I hissed.

He laughed at me. Deuce and I became the best of friends when Rocky and I split, and he's stuck with me since. The bell for first period rung, so we said our goodbyes and disappeared to our classes. Before I knew it, it was lunch time.

Deuce and I sat with a few people, but most of the time, we decided to sit by ourselves. Today was one of those days. Deuce brought a packed lunch with a tuna sandwich, chocolate pudding and orange juice. I bought school lunch, which was a pizza, an orange and water.

He took a bite of his sandwich and chewed for a while. I watched him intently. "So where have you been?" I asked.

He looked up from his food as I took a bite of my pizza. "Huh?"

I rolled my eyes. "Save it Deuce, you haven't been at school for a week. What are you up to?" I asked. Deuce had a problem with drugs, and gangs and all that nonsense. I know, I shouldn't hang out with him, but we just...click.

"I was sick. Cut me some slack Jones." He said, not meeting my eyes.

"Look at me." I said sternly.

He looked up at me once more. "...Okay, fine. I had to get some steroids here and there."

I ignored the drop of my stomach. "Does Dina know about this?" I asked, suddenly afraid. Dina was Deuce's girlfriend for five years. They've got the perfect relationship.

Deuce bit his lip. "Deuce!" I hissed, disappointed in him. I suddenly lost my appetite. I decided to drink the rest of my water. Deuce had to make up a test, so he excused himself.

After school, I felt an arm on my shoulder and I spun around to face the one and only, Rocky Blue. Her brown eyes were like a black hole, just sucking you in. I blinked, to find anger in her face. "Uh, hi." I said.

"Don't hi me. Were not friends, okay? Now let's work on this stupid project." She said for the billionth time. I nodded in response, and turned to start walking home.

"Where are you going?" She called after me, agitated.

I spun around, my red hair flying. "Home, I walk home...remember?" I saw a glint of recognition in her eyes and I was suddenly pulled into a flashback.

_It was a Friday, and Rocky and I were just getting used to our relationship. As we walked down the cemented sidewalk hand in hand, we talked. It was a crispy, blue skied day. Perfect spring weather. The wind made Rocky's hair flow and she had looked gorgeous right at that moment._

_"I would of never thought we would be together," she said softly and I looked at her._

_It was quiet for a moment before I answered. "Me too. I thought you'd be grossed out and never want to talk to me." I said._

_She giggled and let go of my hand to push me softly. "I would never CeCe, I love you," she whispered and grabbed my hand again. "even if I didn't feel this way about you, I would love you as a best friend." _

_I grinned at her and she grinned back. I laid my head on her shoulder and my heart warmed immediately._

Rocky turned away. I guess she remembered it too. "Let's take my car," she said softly and walked off in the direction of the school's parking lot. I followed her to find her getting in a red 1913 Convertible.

_Whoa, when did she get this?_

I stood outside of the vehicle, watching her apply her cherry lip gloss. She looked over at me, her face expression: annoyed. "Are you gonna get in or what?"

I swallowed and opened the door for the shotgun seat. She leaned over and buckled my seat belt When she leaned back over and started the engine, I let go of the breath I didn't know I was holding. _She's going to be the death of me._

"Hold on," she drove off, managing to make that sound ever so sexy. The wind blew through my hair and I was watching as the buildings flew past us. I looked over to find her staring at me, she went back to looking straight ahead, but I could see the desire in her eyes. It kind of gave me goosebumps.

In a good twenty minutes or so, we made it to my apartment. I excused myself to take a quick shower and to go over what just happened. Rocky said she'd be on the couch, texting. When I came out of the shower, towel wrapped around my body, she was not on my couch or texting. She was in my room, looking around.

When I found her, she shot up from my bed that she was laying on and immediately apologized. "I'm sorry...CeCe, I was looking for the trashcan."

_That was a lie._ "Okay...um, I'm gonna change...so..." I said slowly.

She got the memo because she said, "Yes of course, alright." And she was gone. Confused, I dried off and decided to wear skinny jeans and my Maroon 5 t-shirt. Rocky was fiddling with her hands when I came back into the living room.

I slapped my hands together. "Let's get this thing started!"

She laughed, "you're so silly CeCe." She followed me to the computer. We spent about two hours on the project, I swear we were getting better everyday. After we were done for today, she asked me to walk her to the door. I couldn't give up an offer like that so I did. Before I knew what was happening, she wrapped her arms around my waist, pulling me into a hug. I immediately wrapped my arms around her neck.

I loved how much taller she was than me. "Bye CeCe," she said into my hair and she was gone. I longed the feeling of her here already and fell into bed, slipping into peaceful slumber.

_**Woopppp wooop, this better be as long as I wanted it to be. So...review! And share it with your fellow ReCe lovers c:**_

_**Ight, see y'all next time.**_


	4. Chapter Three

**I Remember | Three**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Shake It Up.**

It was a Saturday morning and I was determined to have a good day. After what happened yesterday, I knew my life wasn't so bad after all. The thing that confused me the most was Rocky's nice attitude all of a sudden. It scared me and thrilled me at once. I woke up, took a shower and straightened my hair and bangs. I wore a pretty pink and white polka dotted flowy dress and Toms. Bike riding sounded good, so that's what I planned to do. I ate breakfast, said goodbye to Flynn and my mom and headed out with my cherry red bicycle.

It was nice outside, a little hot, but bearable. I pedaled around my neighborhood for a while, but then I got bored so I rode out onto main street. I passed by my grocery store, my school, Dina's house...Sarah's house...Rocky's house. I had a sudden pull to her house, but then I had a flashback.

_"So this is your house, huh?" I asked, hopping out of Rocky's mom's car. She followed suit._

_Rocky brushed the Doritos that we've been eating off her yellow jeans. She looked up at me and grinned. "Yup. Just wait until you get inside," She said and took my hand._

_The simple touch managed to shoot electricity up my arm and into my heart. She had an affect on me that no one else had, no one else will ever have. I didn't let go though, of course. I was brought into her home._

_And like she had hinted at, the inside was unforgettable._

I jolted from my flashback to find Rocky and a girl my age, both on their bikes. _Oh, what are the odds?_ Rocky looked ever so beautiful in a sundress and flats, with her hair up. The girl at her side was a petite blonde with blue eyes and perfect pale skin. She was wearing jeans and a YOLO top with matching Converse.

"Watch where your going Jones," Rocky hissed.

"Sorry," was all I said.

There was a silence before Rocky spoke up again. "Well I thought you should know, this is Angela and she's new. I was just showing her around. She's going to our school on Monday."

I nodded solemly. "I'm CeCe, nice to meet you Angela." I held out my hand in act of friendship.

Angela took my hand, but instead of shaking it, she pulled me into a hug. "Nice to meet you CeCe," she whispered in my ear. I shivered under her touch even though it was seventy six degrees celcius outside.

Rocky cleared her throat and we broke apart. They rode off without a goodbye and I rode in the other direction. I had a hankering to look back, but I didn't. It was twelve o' clock, signaling lunch time. I turned sharply on my bike, and rode to the nearest McDonald's.

**Mom to CeCe 12:01**

_Where r u?_

**CeCe to Mom 12:05**

_I'm at Mcdonalds mom, i'm hungry_

**Mom to CeCe 12:12**

_Ok, see u later_

**CeCe to Mom 12:13**

_Bye_

I put my phone away and ordered a caramel McFrappe. As I was out the door, I ran into someone-and boy was he gorgeous. He had hazel eyes that just sucked you in, tan skin and light brown hair and a strong jaw.

"I am so sorry, are you okay?" He asked, his voice matching his looks. Completely sexy.

"I'm fine," I said, feeling suddenly light weight. He flashed his pearly whites and he was gone. I ignored the pain my chest and decided to go home.  
_

Before I knew it, it was Monday. I woke up with a headache and took a cold shower. I slipped on washed out jeans, a red polo and Vans. I took an Advil and downed it with water. "Bye mom!" I called and headed out, locking the door behind me.

I made it to school with twenty minutes to spare. I slipped into the building, trying to find Deuce. As I walked down the hallway for the third time, I heard muffled moans. Intruiged, I followed the sounds. I pushed my ear to the door-it was definetly coming from there. I opened the door to find Rocky pushing Angela against the wall, their lips locked. Angela had a fistful of Rocky's hair, and I knew Rocky was putting her heart and soul into the kiss. When they realized I was there, Angela pushed Rocky off of her, and disappeared down the hall.

When I was sure she was gone, I turned back to Rocky. "Really Rocky?" I said, disgusted and hurt.

She stepped towards me, our noses almost touching. "Please CeCe, don't act like you didn't want that to be you."

I stared into her eyes, and she stared back. When I didn't answer, she pushed past me and disappeared down the hall as well. I stood there, thinking about what she had said.

_It was sad because I actually wanted that to be me. Extremely badly._

_**This is a ReCe story, I promise. I just needed some antagonists, because what's a good story without some awesome antagonists!? Vell, I hope you liked vis chapter c: Please review! Show me some love!**_

_**Peaceee**_


	5. Chapter Four

**I Remember | Four**

**Ello there love, welcome to another wonderful chapter of I Remember! So please grab your popcorn and your soda and enjoy the program.**

**Disclaimer: We all know we wished we owned Shake It Up, but we don't; so I don't own Shake It Up Chicago :c**

_Do you believe in fate? Cause I don't._

That was until hottie from McDonald's walked into my second period. He whispered a few things to Ms. Burns and she smiled and nodded. She said something to him and he began to walk in my direction.

You see, ever since the project, Rocky and I have been placed in a two table group.

Right now, she was hiding her phone under the table, texting. I don't even think she noticed that he'd entered the classroom.

Speaking of notice, all the girls, (except Rocky) was swooning over him. It was ridiculous.

He grabbed a chair from another table, and placed it right next to mine. Then, he sat in it.

Now, Rocky looked up, looked at me, then at him and anger/jealousy flashed in her eyes.

It disappeared as quickly as it came.

She flashed the fakest of fake smiles and he bought it. No one understands Rocky like I understand Rocky. "Hi, what's your name?" She asked.

"Finn, what's yours?" He asked, his sweet voice hitting me like a gust of wind, even thought it wasn't directed at me.

"Raquel...but Rocky's what everyone calls me." She said. No Rocky, that was the nickname I gave you. Everyone just caught on.

He nodded solemnly and turned his attention to me, his eyes twinkling. "What's your name beautiful?" He asked.

That's when the tension in the room hit me like a bag of bricks.

I could feel Rocky's eyes boring into the side of my head, and I tried desperately to ignore it. "CeCe, CeCe Jones." I said and grinned.

He grinned back at me. "I like you CeCe."

I smiled half heartily and returned back to picking the lint off my jeans.

In about five minutes, Ms. Burns spoke up. "Okay! We're going to work on our project a little bit more in class."

A few groans were cast and she rolled her eyes. "Finn, you're going to work with Rocky and CeCe since it's an odd numbered class."

Finn nodded, and I swear I heard a "oh my gosh no" from Rocky. We worked on our notes until the bell rung.

Finn and Rocky argued on a lot of things, especially when it came to who was presenting what. Lunch rolled around the corner, and Finn needed someone to sit with.

"I'll sit with you Finn," I said, not knowing that Rocky was right behind me.

Rocky walked around me, turning around to say something; "Trying to bang the new guy on the first day huh? That's a new low CeCe." She turned back around, her copies laughing.

I sighed and threw my messenger backpack under the lunch table, and sat opposite of Finn.

"Does she always bully you?" Finn asked, his eyes meeting mine.

I chose spaghetti and meatballs for my lunch with a side of oranges and water. I whirled spaghetti around my fork, tongue tied. "I don't know...yeah."

"You don't look like the type of girl to take shit from anyone. Why her?" He asked, leaning forward; clearly intrigued.

I grinned. "Well, looks can deceive. I kinda...we had something." I said slowly.

"Something? You roll with that crowd?" He asked, a smile playing on his lips. _Damn, he was cute._

I pursed my lips. "You could say that," I flirted. I didn't even know I could flirt.

My gaze fell on Rocky absentmindedly, and I regretted it. Her brown eyes met mine, and hatred boiled in them.

Or was that jealousy? I looked away instantly, focusing on what Finn was saying.

"...your something else Jones," he said slyly, and I grinned some more.

_I was really starting to like this guy._

**THAT'S A WRAP. REVIEW HOMIES.**


	6. Chapter Five

**I Remember | Five**

_**Heyyyyy I'm back! Thank you all for the sweet reviews! I love you guys to pieces c:**_

**Disclaimer: I don't own Shake It Up...pooie.**

Later that day, Rocky and I were going to work on some notes without Finn. I was kind of sad that Finn wasn't going to be there, but Rocky was all I needed. I walked home-she didn't offer me a ride-and took a shower as soon as I got there.

As I was brushing my red locks, I heard a knock at my window. And to no surprise, it was Rocky.

"Why didn't you use the door?" I asked, and closed the window behind her.

She flipped her dark waves. "I didn't want to. Is that a problem?" She asked, a "try me" flickering in her pupils.

"No," I whispered. Rocky looked breathtaking in high waisted shorts and a plain t-shirt. I'm telling you, she can pull anything off.

She took a few steps toward me and my breath caught in my throat. "Well are we gonna get started?" She hissed.

I looked up at her under my thick eyelashes. "Get started with what?" I asked, my voice so low I almost couldn't hear myself.

"The notes," she whipped away from me and pulled a notebook out of a bag I didn't notice until now. She sure does like to tease me.

I rolled my eyes and got my notebook from off of the coffee table. I plopped down on the couch and Rocky sat next to me. I wrote my name crisply on the paper and waited for her to finish with hers. She turned to me and our eyes met.

_I swear that my heart stopped._

"I uh...so let's get started on the men that existed in this time of war," I said, clearing my throat. It was a shock of how accustomed I was to not being afraid of her.

A ding rang through the room, it was Rocky's phone. I didn't catch the caller ID on the phone-_bummer_.

"I gotta take this," she said and held the phone to her ear, disappearing in my bathroom.

Being the nosy person I was, I slipped off the couch, down the hall and pressed my ear against the bathroom door. I didn't make out much, but it was enough to piece things together.

"Hey babe...notes, yeah...we'll do dinner tonight...okay?...love you. Bye." Was what I heard. _Babe? Who was her babe?_ A click was cast, and a soft sigh after that. I guess that was my cue to get back to the couch, which is what I did.

Rocky entered the living room five minutes later, a smug grin plastered on her face. She plopped down next to me and pushed all the paper and pencils away. "Hey...can we talk for minute?"

My mind and heart was racing at the speed of light. I nodded solemnly and she sighed. She ran her hand through her hair and I began to see how, frustrated she was.

"Well, as you already know...I'm dating Angela, and-" She began.

"I didn't." I lied.

She looked at me for a while, then continued. "Oh...then now you know. See, she's amazing and everything, but she's a pain."

I kept quiet, so she continued. "And, I love her to pieces, but I feel like we're not meant to be, you know?"

"Sure," I said softly, not knowing how to respond to this. It was weird, because I had scenarios like this all the time, and I would reach out, and touch her and kiss her and tell her that everything would be alright. Mostly importantly, I'd say that I loved her.

A tear dripped on her pink cheek, and my heart immediately melted. "I just want to have the ideal relationship, you know?" She said, her lips quivering.

I wrapped my arms around her waist, and her head fell on my shoulder, and she cried and cried. After that emotional moment, she sniffled and looked at me, our faces inches apart.

"Thanks CeCe." She said and smiled, the crinkle meeting her eyes. I unwrapped my arms from her waist, the call in the bathroom flooding my thoughts.

"No problem Rocky..." I said.

There was a silence before she began to collect her things and I walked with her to my door. "Well, thanks for everything CeCe. I really appreciate it." She grinned.

I grinned back, but I knew it didn't meet my eyes. When she was gone, I closed the door, completely regretting this whole entire day. I knew only one person could help me;

_Deuce._

_**Welll hey guys hey! I finally got my assignments under control, so I'm happy for that. Please please please, review! I will be updating very often now, because you guys ask for that c:**_

_**Don't you guys just love the drama? Cause I know I do!**_


	7. Chapter Six

**I Remember | Six**

_**Hey hey hey my lovelies! Thank you for the follows and favorites, I am truly grateful c: Soooozzz we shall get on the the reading, yes?**_

_**And my prayers go out to the folks in Oklahoma 3 God bless y'all.**_

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Shake It Up Chicago...but I'd love to. We can turn this story into a movie! Haha, jk.**

I pulled up to Deuce's apartment building in my cherry red bicycle and procrastinated over the whole ideal. _What if I was over reacting? What if he shot me down?_ I shook my head, clearing my thoughts and ran my hand through my hair. I rang the door bell twice, surprised to see who was standing there.

"Finn? What are you doing here?" I asked, very intrigued, despite the breath that was lodged in my throat.

He grinned. "I live here silly," he said, and stepped back, signaling for me to come in.

Confused, I turned to him, inhaling a scent I couldn't quite place, but I liked it. "But Deuce lives here," I countered.

Finn ran a hand through his perfectly styled hair, and it stayed the same. He asked me if I was hungry or thirsty, and I asked for a glass of juice. I sat at the island, a place that reminded me of the times we would watch Rocky try to bake. They would turn out horrible, but we'd tell her that they tasted like Heaven's sweetest treasures. As Finn poured the juice, a flashback registered in my mind.

_"Okay, Rocky's famous southern side brownies are ready!" She exclaimed, her eyes bright with delight. Seeing Rocky like this made my stomach bubble with warmth and my heart flutter with glee._

_Deuce chuckled beside me, pouring grape juice into glasses for three. "Rocks, you can't call anything southern side unless they're grilled or fried."_

_Rocky waved him off. "Shut up Duece, and babe get the plates." Obviously, she addressed me as babe. I beamed at her, and took the plates from the cupboard and set them on the island._

_Deuce and I both knew that the treats wouldn't taste very great, but just knowing that something made Rocky happy made it worth while. She set the brownies on our plates elegantly, and watched as we took mediocre sized bites. Deuce and I shared a look, then grinned widely at her, a little too wide._

_"They taste... phenomenal," Deuce and I said in sync, and she squealed in happiness. I leaned over the counter and we shared a long kiss, and then broke away._

_Deuce fake gagged and said, "Hello, I'm trying to eat here," he hissed, and we laughed at his discomfort._

I smiled at the memory, it was a memory I'd never forgotten, and I guess Finn noticed because he said, "What are you smiling at? Is it my beautiful features?" He teased. I hit his arm playfully. "You wish, now get my juice." I said, and leaned back.

He looked at me intently, then softly put the cup of apple juice in front of me. I took small sips, and eyed him as he fluttered his thumbs across his white iPhone. "Who ya texting?" I asked, and rested my head on my folded fingers. "That's none of your business sugar plum." He said, leaning forward, his cool mint breath on my nose. I couldn't help but feel a little woozy.

"Don't call me that," I said, Rocky and I's memories flooding back. They always do. Then it hit me: _if Rocky can move on and have a relationship, why can't I?_ I smiled at him genuinely and said, "I want to do something, anything."

Finn looked up from his phone, his face expressionless but his eyes were wild with wonder. "Sure," he said. "you want to go to the park?" I smiled as I took my last sip of apple juice. "Of course I would."

As we walked around the park, the sky began to grow dark. Finn and I talked about a lot of things. Pets, school, parents, friends, relationships. I felt so open with him..._of course that doesn't compare to how you feel when you're with Rocky. You feel like your on the moon when Rocky is present. No...no...stop! I don't love Rocky anymore._

_Lies._

I pushed my thoughts away and focused on Finn. It was getting chilly, and my hands were freezing, so I was very shocked and pleased when Finn held my hand in his. It felt so right...until I started to shiver. Finn once again, being the gentleman he is, he rested his jacket on my shoulders and I instantly warmed. I turned to look at him-we were now face to face. In the heat of the moment, he wrapped his arms around my waist, bringing me closer and I wrapped my arms around his neck and his lips were brought to mine.

I needed more, way more. He inserted his tongue into my mouth and I moaned softly. He smiled against my lips, and my stomach bubbled with satisfaction. We broke away, only for our lips to reunite.

In the morning, I woke up with enough happiness to paint Disney World and rushed into the warm shower. I brushed my straight hair, and left it down. I decided to go with a flowy floral sweet heart neckline dress with white Toms and minimal makeup. I got a text from the man of the hour soon after eating breakfast.

**Finn to CeCe 5:42 AM**

_Morning beautiful :)_

My stomach bubbled.

**CeCe to Finn 5:43 AM**

_Morning handsome, whats up? (:_

**Finn to CeCe 5:45**

_Lol, nm i'm waiting for the bus_

**CeCe to Finn 5:46**

_Lucky, I have to walk_

I almost had heart attack, when I got a new text.

**Rocky to CeCe 5:48**

_Yo, we need to talk. I'm picking you up in five..so be ready_

**CeCe to Rocky 5:49**

_Ah, ok_

**Finn to CeCe 5:49**

_Kk, i'll see u at school 3_

I smiled at the heart. _Are Finn and I a thing now?_ The mere thought made shivers go up and down my spine. Why? I have no idea. Like Rocky promised, she was at my door in the next five minutes. "Hi," I said, smiling. She eyed me suspiciously. "What's got your panties in a twist?" she scowled as we walked to her car. "Nothing, just happy," I said.

Rocky ignited the engine, and started off. As the trees and buildings went by, I sneaked a peak at Rocky. Her hands gripped the steering wheel tightly, and her eyes looked far away. _What the fuck? Is she okay?_ I nudged her a little. "Rocks...you okay?" I asked, my voice small. She looked at me. "I'm fine, and don't call me Rocks." I began to realize that we weren't going to school. The atmosphere was getting unrecognizable and I was now nervous. I sat up in my seat, aware of my surroundings.

"Where are we going?" I asked. "McDonald's...a very far away McDonald's." She said. Soon enough, we got to our destination, but it wasn't a McDonald's. It was a waterfall...and boy was it beautiful. I turned to Rocky, she looked like she hadn't gotten a good night's rest, and she was running her hand through her hair multiple times. "Why did you bring me here?" I whispered.

"We need to talk about...us. Walk with me." And I did. "Listen CeCe, I know I've been a jerk to you, and I'm truly sorry about that. I can't explain to you why I am the way I am with you...it's confusing. But yesterday...I saw you with...with fucking Finn, and I couldn't take it. And that..that kiss! What the fuck!" She cried and I almost jumped.

She ran her hand through her waves once more. "Why CeCe, why?" I looked at her. "I thought since you moved on, I thought I would too," I said softly. "Like fucking hell," she muttered. "What the hell do you want me to do Rocky! You fucking put me on a shelf, and I don't even know why! And your getting mad at me! I loved you, and you just set me aside!" I retorted back.

"Loved?" She whispered. She pushed me against the wall made of rocks, minimal space between us. Both her hands were on either side of me and she was breathing heavily. "Listen to me CeCe Jones, your mine...no one else can have you...got it?"

My heart pounded so loud, I was afraid she could hear me. Then to my surprise. I brought my lips to hers. First she tensed up, then she immediately relaxed, and deepened the kiss. She slid her hand around my waist and I ran my hand through her hair. And then the sparks flew and _it was like I fell in love with her all over again._

_**LOL I surprised myself with this chapter. But omg, I am so proud of myself as well. PLEASE REVIEW FOR THE LENGTH OF THIS CHAPTER. K peeps, that's all from your homie...till next time!**_


	8. Chapter Seven

**I Remember | Seven**

_**I Remember's chapter seven is on deck y'all. Enjoy c:**_

**Disclaimer: We can do a Shake It Up episode about...oh I don't own the show? Dammit!**

After our little emotional battle at the waterfall, things began to get heated between Rocky and I. It was exciting, but also confusing. It's being going on for the past week, and it's taken up most of my breakfast time. Starting from Monday, Rocky has been showing up at my door, and giving me a _good_ time.

Monday.

I woke up and my mind immediately rushed to that kiss. It was just..._perfect_. It was nothing like the kiss Finn and I had shared. After I showered and was in skinny jeans and a v-neck t-shirt and my hair was damp from washing it, there was a knock at my door. It was none other than Rocky Blue. Without as much as a hello, she stepped into my apartment, closing the door behind her. In a swift moment, she had my back pressed against the counter, and her fingers curled around the nape of my neck, and her thumb rubbing my cheek.

"Rocky, I-" I was interrupted by a gasp of breath as her lips were on mine, and it turned me into jelly, and I was hers once again. My arms snaked around her neck and I loved how much taller she was than me. Her hands went from my face to my waist, and she hoisted me on the counter top. She deepened the kiss, and stepped between my legs. "Rocky...we..need to talk...about," I breathed against her lips, but she didn't listen. In the next five minutes or so, she untangled me from her and left for school. Without a goodbye...what the fuck?

Then Tuesday rolled around the corner.

Once again, my morning seemed normal except for that unexpected surprise from Rocky. I don't know what it was about, but I would find out soon. I decided to go with a red frilly skirt and a black tank top and my hair in a top knot bun. There was the knock. I opened the door to find Rocky once more. "Rocky we can't keep-" I began, but she closed the door and stepped towards me. The problem with this was that I wasn't stopping her. I fell backwards onto the couch, and she crawled on top of me. This time, I locked my lips with hers, gripping the sides of my shirt in fists. My skirt raised up a little, but not too much. White hot passion burned inside of me, and I could tell it burned inside of her too...but why?

For the second time that week, she left without a word. Then it was Wednesday, and she came again. But this time, I wasn't going to be caught up in it. She grasped my hips, and my hands pressed at her chest. "No Rocky, your dating someone else, I'm dating someone else, plus you don't even remember." I hissed. She looked taken aback, her chocolate brown eyes boring into mine.

"You? Who are you dating?" She asked, completely ignoring the last part.

"Um...Finn," I said slowly, my eyes lowered to the ground. I looked up at her to see her eyebrows raised.

"Finn huh?" Complete shock turned to boiling anger.

"Rocky...I-" I began, but she interrupted.

"No, fuck Finn, I told you that Finn can't be yours, what about that did you not understand?" She said, her calmness frightening me.

"For fuck's sake Rocky, you are dating fucking Angela...why the fuck are you getting worked up?" I shot back.

"I don't know, maybe it's the fact that we've been having steamy moments for the past two days and you bring up frigging Finn like it's nothing!" She yelled, pinching the bridge of her nose. It was quiet for a moment, until I broke the silence.

"Listen Rocky...I-I don't wanna fight with you. You love someone else, and I love someone else, so it's best we stay apart. Okay?" I said softly.

She looked at me. "CeCe...I don't want Angela, I want you." She said and my heart melted at how sincere that sounded.

"Then prove it." I said.

"What? How?" Rocky said, amber eyes meeting brown ones.

"Recite to me one of our many memories...and I'll believe you." I whispered. A hint of recognition flickered in her pupils, but it went away as fast as it came.

"No, I don't remember anything about us." She pushed past me and left, slamming the door behind her. I winced, but not because of the slammed door.

Now, it was a Saturday afternoon. I went through Thursday and Friday, my stomach bubbling in regret. Rocky hadn't spoken to me once, she skipped second period for both days, obviously to avoid working on the project with Finn and I. As I lay on my couch, staring at the ceiling, I thought about how I could of handled the situation better. But better yet, I couldn't. My phone buzzed beside me, indicating that I got a text.

**Finn to CeCe 3:32 PM**

_Hey, wanna hang out?_

**CeCe to Finn 3:33 PM**

_Idk, maybe_

I was still feeling a little bit glum about the situation between Rocky and I.

**Finn to CeCe 3:35 PM**

_Pretty pleaseee with cherries on top? (;_

I giggled, he was just too cute. Maybe Finn was just what I needed to cheer me up.

**CeCe to Finn 3:36 PM**

_Well ok :P pick me up at seven k?_

**Finn to CeCe 3:37 PM**

_Haha, yay...ok see u at seven_

I hopped into the shower immediately, enjoying the feeling of the warm drops on my skin. I washed my hair with cherry smelling shampoo, and sang out loud. I wore a tight, black, strapless number-elegant but sexy-with black flat sandals. I curled my hair and straightened my bangs. I decided to go with a smokey eye'd makeup look with pink lip gloss. I painted my toenails red, and I still had two hours to spare. I spent my time updating my Facebook...only to suppress the urge to stalk Rocky. I typed into the search engine, _Rocky Blue_ and her page popped up. Her profile picture was a photo of herself giving Angela a piggyback ride. Feeling the pain rise in my throat, I clicked the _X_ on the page.

Finn knocked on my door just in time, with a big grin on his face.

"Hey...you look beautiful." He said in awe.

I smiled back, "you look handsome," I breathed, my eyes raking over his perfectly styled hair, black tuxedo with a red bow tie, black slacks and black dress shoes.

I fell into his arms, wrapping my arms around his neck, and resting my head on his shoulder. Tears pooled from my tear ducts and he wrapped his arms around my waist.

And I cried.

_**Hey hey hey beautiful people. So excuse Rocky's nasty behavior, it was triggered when Rocky saw CeCe with Finn and...yeah. So blame Finn :3 i'm really liking FeCe, but this is a ReCe story I promise! Anywhoo..**_

_**REVIEW PLEASE, PLEASE! C: Have nice day, toodles until the next chapter!**_


	9. Chapter Eight

**I Remember | Eight**

_**Hereee we are c: this chapter will be in Rocky's POV Happy reading!**_

**Disclaimer: I don't own ze Shake It Up :c.**

_Rocky's POV_

As I layed in my bed, watching the stars collect outside of my window, I thought about CeCe. I know our relationship has went down the gutter and pretty much didn't exist, but I couldn't stop thinking about her. Was that such a bad thing? Considering the fact that I had a girl friend, it was. I just wanted to make her smile again, and to think that I couldn't and Finn could, made me just down right pissed. Like what the hell? When she asked me if I remembered, my brain automatically went blank. Like what's that supposed to mean?

For one, I just wanted to feel her lips on mine again. I decided to stop by, even though it was - I checked my phone - nine o' clock. I grabbed my sweater, it tends to get cold at night in Chicago. "I'm going out mom! Don't wait up!" I called before hurrying out the door to my Convertible. I loved this baby to death, and I know I looked sexy as hell in it. I shrugged into my sweater before taking off, to see CeCe.

I knocked on the door, waiting awhile before stood the red headed beauty, looking fragile in her over sized t-shirt and shorts. I wanted to hold her in my arms, but I restrained myself. _You have a girl friend,_ I scolded myself. "Hi CeCe." I said lowly.

"Hi. What do you want Rocky, I'm kind of not in the mood for you or your shit." She spat, surprising me. I covered up my shock as best as I could and tried not to get too angry.

"Look, I want to talk. Really talk this time, can I come in? It's cold out here." I hissed, shivering as another cold gust of wind managed to snake it's way into my sweater's warmth. She stepped aside, letting me in. I warmed up and took off my wind breaker, hanging it on the coat rack. I stood by the couch, scared to sit.

She plopped on her couch, before looking at me with a raised eyebrow. "Are you gonna sit or what?" She asked. I sat next to her, and she sighed. "So what's this about?" She questioned, folding her thin arms across her chest.

"Us," I started, and watched her for any hint of emotion. Nothing. "look, I'm sorry for the past week." I cleared my throat awkwardly, Monday, Tuesday and Wednesday's events flooding my brain. "It was uncalled for...and we were both in relationships...and it was just a big mess." I failed, trying to explain.

She rested her hand on mine, and my heart beat sped up. "It's okay Rocky. I accept your apology." She rubbed the back of her neck, averting her eyes. "I'm thinking about calling it off with Finn anyway." She confessed, her eyes meeting mine.

"Yeah, Angela and I aren't working out either," I added lamely, ignoring the giddy feeling in the pit of my stomach. But it was true, Angela and I had fallen out and I don't think we'd be getting back together. CeCe stood up abruptly and I mimicked her.

"I'm sorry to hear that Rocky. Um, but you need to go." She said sternly and I was surprised by her actions.

"Why all of a sudden?"

Color flooded her cheeks and she looked around the room. "Just go," she said, lightly pushing me out the door.

I turned to her in the door frame, and without thinking; I curled my index finger under her chin and leaned down to meet my lips with hers. She didn't object, and lazily threw her arms around my neck bringing me closer. We pulled away for air, and closed the gap once more.

"We shouldn't be...doing this," she breathed against lips.

I smiled against her lips. "But you want to." I stated and I closed the door behind us. CeCe brought me to her room, closing the door and locking it. She pushed me on her bed, making me fall softly, my hair fanning out on her sheets. She crawled on top of me, kissing me softly.

We began to pull each other's clothes off, and disappeared under the covers to make sweet love.

_oOo_

Sunday morning dawned on us crisply, the light from CeCe's window shining on my face. I woke up groggily, to find CeCe's arm wrapped tightly around my mid section and her face buried in my neck, her cool breath tickling me. A flood of happiness over whelmed me like never before, and I knew it was connected to CeCe. I knew that I wanted - needed her back in my life. I watched her for a while - no, I'm not Edward from Twilight - before she woke up.

"Rocky?" She mumbled into my neck.

I smirked. "That's me."

She let that sink in before she sat up abrubtly and fumbled out of the bed. She began to pace, mumbling things to herself.

"You okay?" I asked, sitting up.

She whipped around to face me. "Rocky Blue!" She whispered/yelled. "We had sex last night!"

I smirking, licking my lips. "And boy was it good," I commented, throwing in a wink.

CeCe rolled her eyes, despite the smile on her face. "Come here," I said softly, and her amber eyes met my brown ones. She came over to me, and I grabbed her by the waist and pulled her on my lap. I tangled my fingers with her red curls and I just zoned out for a bit.

"Rocky, did you hear what I said?" CeCe asked me, a little ticked off that I wasn't paying attention.

"Hm? What was it?" I asked, listening this time.

"I love you."

And that seemed to trigger it. I was pulled into a flashback.

_CeCe had just gotten bitten by a poisonous snake, and she was lying on the white hospital bed, her skin almost matching it. She was obviously unconscious and I was in the waiting room, practically ripping my hair out._

_My dad came out of the room, standing right in front of me. "Honey, you okay?" He asked softly, putting an arm around my shoulder._

_I looked up, not even realizing I was crying until now. "I don't want to lose her dad," I whispered, letting the tears stream down my face._

_He sat down beside me, wrapping an arm around my shoulder. "You wont. She's on the medication and if she takes it well, she'll be fine - which she is."_

_I bit my lip nervously. "Can I see her?" I said, my voice hoarse. He nodded, and I got up, hesitating before I turned the door knob. She was extremely pale, causing my heart to sink. I stood by her bed, and shivered, it was fucking cold in here. I knelt down, making us face to face._

_"CeCe, I don't know if you can hear me, but...I miss you so much. I'm so sorry for what happened, and I feel like it's my fault. I - I love you." I said, my eyes prickling with water. I kissed her cheek, then her lips. I sighed, got up and as I was about to go -_

_"Rocky?"_

_It was CeCe. Her voice was so low, I almost didn't hear it. I whipped around faster than you could say nana banana, and replied._

_"Yes CeCe?"_

_"I love you too."_

I blinked, her words making my thoughts and insides fuzzy.

_I remember._

"I love you too CeCe."

_**N'aww! So cute. Well, two more chapters until this story is finished, [insert sad face here] but i'm really excited for my new story Falling For Ms. Blue. If you haven't read it already, read it!**_


	10. Chapter Nine

**I Remember | Nine**

_**Theeee awaited chapter. This is still in Rocky's POV. Happy reading my friends!**_

**Disclaimer: So like...I never owned Shake It Up.**

_Rocky's POV_

CeCe and I had decided to spend the Sunday together, I mean we had nothing to do. The park was where we had agreed on and at this point, CeCe had knelt down, feeding the brown ducks bread crumbs. I felt a smile slip on my face as I knelt down beside her. She grinned at me as the ducks quacked, their beaks filled with the bakery. Sooner or later, we found ourselves stretching on a park bench, basking in the fresh sunny day.

CeCe leaned back, folding her fingers across her stomach. "Hey Rocky?" She asked as her eyebrows furrowed in confusion. "I still don't know why you broke it off with me before."

I pressed my lips together. "Well CeCe, I just felt as though you deserved better." I said, biting my lower lip.

She whipped her head up to face me, her red strands flying. "Are you kidding me Rocky?" She asked, and took my hand in hers. "You were perfect for me."

I smiled genuinely and absentmindedly kissed her nose. "And so were you."

CeCe's face turned from flushed to worried. "Rocky, we need to call it off with Finn and Angela," she blushed. "I mean if you want to..." She was absolutely adorable when she blushed. I laughed a little before replying.

"Of course. Do you feel comfortable going alone?" I asked as a wind blew through to park. I shivered a little, watching the red head.

She bit her lip. "Ah, no. Come with me?" She asked, getting up. CeCe outstretched her hand, and I held it. My body immediately warmed, and that's when it hit me - I was loved CeCe. I guess I always was, but it took some ignition for me to realize it.

_oOo_

Before I knew it, CeCe and I pulled up to Finn's house in my red Mustang. I stayed in my car as CeCe hurried to the guy's door, her stilettos clicking against the asphalt. Man, she was hot. She rung the doorbell, and Finn opened it fast than you could say Doritos's Locos Tacos. He was wearing a denim button up, his muscles very obvious. Black skinny jeans hugged his legs, and Vans were in place of his feet. I'm not gonna lie, he was extremely attractive.

But not as attractive as CeCe.

The conversation barely started when Finn ran over to my automobile, running his hands over the finish. If only I had legit sunglasses to complete the scene. All I did was sigh and get out of my car. He continued looking at the vehicle until he got on eye full.

Finn let out a wolf whistle. "Where did you get this baby?" He asked eagerly, his eyes still on the car.

"The thrift store." I deadpanned.

He smirked, "ha ha, very funny. Now what was it you were getting at CeCe?" He asked, turning to her. I leaned back on the hood of the Mustang, my eyes twinkling with amusement.

The light skinned beauty rubbed her hands together awkwardly - yup, she was nervous. "See Finn, I don't think were gonna work out." She said slowly and I would of laughed right then, but it would be inappropriate to do so.

Finn's happy expression sank and I felt guilty. CeCe rested a manicured hand on his shoulder, sympathy painted on her forehead. "I'm so sorry Finn," she whispered, bringing him into a hug. A pang of jealousy hit me, but I ignored it.

They pulled away from each other, a smug grin on Finn's face. CeCe gave Finn a pat on the back before joining me in the car. He disappeared in his home and CeCe and I drove off to Angela's house. CeCe leaned back, the sun on her face, highlighting her features. I slipped my fingers through hers, causing her to tilt her head to look at me.

"I missed you so much Rocky," CeCe whispered. I rubbed my thumb across her knuckles, smiling at her. How did I make it so long without her? She was the era of my happiness.

"Believe it or not, I missed you too," I confessed, turning onto Angela's street. We pulled up to a pretty yellow house sat under a brown roof with a healthy garden. "this is it." I said in a monotone, and I unbuckled my seat belt, exiting the car.

As I walked up the graveled pathway, I heard a familiar pattern of stilettos behind me. I whipped around, the woman of the hour blushing in embarrassment. "Where do you think you're going?" I asked, folding my arms across my chest.

She walked up to me, kissing me lightly on the lips. "I want to come with you." CeCe stated. I nodded, still little dazed by that kiss, and turned around.

I wrapped my knuckles on the door, surprised to see Angela disheveled. Her blonde hair was all over the place, her baggy t-shirt hanging off her shoulders, and it was clear to see she was wearing no under wear. She ran her hands through her hair and yawned. "Hey babe," Angela greeted, her eyes fluttering to CeCe. "who's she?" CeCe tensed beside me.

My hand found hers. "She's my girl friend." I said, surprising myself. Was she my girl friend now? Of course she was. Angela raised an arched brow, folding her arms across her chest. "Oh, so you're with this hoe now?" She spat.

Anger boiled inside of me and the grip on CeCe's hand tightened. "She's not hoe, unlike you!" I retorted. "Were through, okay? Goodbye." I turned around, bringing CeCe along with me. I let out a heated breath, buckling my seat belt.

"Movies?" CeCe suggested, a smug smile on her face, and something fluttered in my stomach. I nodded solemnly, turned my key in the engine, pulling away from Angela's house.

_oOo_

After seeing the movie, CeCe and I exited the theater, laughing lightly. The movie was hilarious and we needed a little enjoyment for a day like this. "That was a funny one," CeCe breathed.

I chuckled, pushing the exit door of the theater." It was, especially went the cop mooned the kids - classic." I commented.

Lightning cracked and thunder boomed, and it was raining. No not pitter patter rain, like hard core rain. CeCe and I were soaked, walking down the streets of Chicago. People around us hurried into stores, others whipped out umbrellas, many disappeared into cars. CeCe gripped my jacket and my eyebrows furrowed in confusion. She lowered me down to her height and kissed me full on the lips. My hands fell on her hips and her arms flung around my neck.

We kissed like that for what seemed like forever, and that's when I realized it - for real.

I was _in_ love with CeCe Jones. I always was.

_**I know, I know love, cheesy. But one more chapter lefttttt my friends. Aharharharhar, alright enough of my weirdness. Review to help out a brother!**_


	11. Chapter Ten - Epilogue

**I Remember | Ten | Epilogue**

_**Aww, last chapter...or as they say, the epilogue. Along with my story Falling For Ms. Blue, I'm thinking of adding a Duece/Ty story to my collection. I thought the pairing was cute after reading Discover It Up! by CosmicLoathe. By the way, go check his story out!**_

_**Sorry for the long A/N, lol. Happy reading! c:**_

**Disclaimer: If you haven't gotten it yet - I still don't own Shake It Up.**

_Rocky's POV_

Two years into the future, CeCe and I had graduated high school and were on to bigger and better things. We had moved out of our parents house and settled into an apartment in the suburbs. It was a homey setting with carpeted floors and abstract artwork on the walls. Lots of friendly neighbors, and clean bathrooms. In this part of Chicago, the sun shined bright and the birds tweeted and happy go lucky couples rode around on matching bikes. And the best part of that was that CeCe and I were one of them. It was a Tuesday morning when the sun had bled through our master bed room and my eyes fluttered open.

For a second time that week, CeCe and I were naked, and her arm was draped around my waist and her head nestles against my chest. I absentmindly ran my fingers across her forehead - CeCe's bangs had grown out and now they strayed to the side of her head. Then my fingers roamed over her eyelashes, then her cheeks, jawline collarbone -

"Rocky?"

My hand retracted faster than you could say oopsies. "Yes CeCe," I murmured, her eyes were still closed.

"Are you doing that thing again?" She mumbled, opening her eyes and looking up at me.

A really bad poker face settled on my features. "What thing?" I asked as innocently as I could.

Her laugh seemed to light up the room and she leaned over to leave a light peck on my lips. I rested my palm on the nape of her neck to keep her from breaking away.

"Rocky..." she said against my lips.

I sighed dramatically as I let her pull away. Another laugh left her lips as she wrapped her robe around her naked body. She disappeared out of the room and I began to hear the faucet turn on. I entered the bathroom for a shower while she applied mascara to her eyelashes.

"Babe, you don't have to wear makeup. Your beautiful." I commented as the warm water barreled on my body.

I could almost hear her smile. "Honey, you know I'm fashion forward, I do it for me." She answered and I let the smile slip on my face.

When I left the shower, I draped the towel around my body and flicked my wet hair out of my eyes and brushed my teeth. I had gotten my jeans and sweater on with my hair in a high ponytail when I smelt waffles and bacon - my favorite for breakfast. My wonderful girlfriend was over the stove flipping the meat. I found my way behind her and wrapped my arms around her hips and I rested my chin on her shoulder.

"I love you so much CeCe." I whispered.

"And I love you," she replied and it never failed to warm my heart when she said that.

After breakfast, we had agreed to go take a walk around our neighbor hood before we headed to work. CeCe was a fashion designer for Chanel and I was a dance choregrapher for a show called Shake It Up Chicago. As we walked down Kemile street, my fingers entwined with hers and we shot smiles at the passing mothers with strollers or the sweat drenched joggers.

"You know Rocky, I never thought in a million years that this would be what it is now." CeCe said, her gaze on the passing vehicles.

"Me either CeCe, me either."

"But you know what?" she asked, looking at me this time.

"What?"

"I'm glad it did."

I smiled at her and she smiled back. We continued around the block and the words echoed in my head.

_I remember, I'll always remember._

_**LET THE TEARS FALL. jk, but I hope you enjoyed reading this story as much as I enjoyed writing it c: want more ReCe? check out my story Falling For Ms. Blue and I'll be working on that and a Duece/Ty story :D**_

_**Have an AMAZING day!**_


End file.
